onepiecenewnakamafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryumen
"Sword Tooth" Ryumen is a member of the Royal Shichibukai and is noted as one of the more crazier of the seven. 'Appearance' Weighing only 100 lbs and being 6 ft tall, Ryumens body is extremely skinny. So skinny that he is, his ribs are clearly visible and his clothes seem to hang of his body unnaturally. He has long straight hair that hangs down to his buttocks and it shines a pure white, which allows his pure red eyes to become more noticable. He wears a permanent grin which shows of his pointed teeth. He wears a baggy white t-shirt which is covered in dirt marks and burns and on his right forearm he wears 4 watches and an Eternal pose (In sequece from elbow: Watch, Watch, Pose, Watch, Watch). he wears majorly baggy black trousers which are held up by 6 different belts of varying colours and he keeps his feet bare at all times. He also has a stretch of black cloth tied around his left arm, just below the elbow. 14 years previous of the current storyline Ryumen's appearance has not changed much. The main differences to note are the length of his hair which as only long enough to touch the nape of his neck, the single watch on his wrist with the pose above it, his normal unsharpened teeth, and the general cleanliness of his clothing. Personality Because of his seemingly inability to remove his manic grin, most people will misinterpret him and believe him to be a psychopath; this is not true, Ryumen doesn't like that word. He has shown that he will very rarely talk and when he does it will come as a single word at a time. When he is exicted of has had a particularly manic thought he has a tendency to like the pointed edges of his teeth and mixed with his permanent smile makes him a lot more unnerving to other people. 'History' Pre-Storyline Not much as been revealed about Ryumen's life before the current storyline, except for that within a single chapter. It explains that Ryumen had become the youngest shichibukai at the age of 15 and had been sent on his first major mission; the capture of the Reptile Legends, Talon's former crew. He confronted the pirates within a large forest and drew his short sword in a sign to say he wanted to fight. At this point, Tooth, comended Ryumen on his bravery as Talon berated him that he looked weak. Ryumen indicated with few words that he wanted to fight all four of the crew at once and he got his wish. He was quickly subdued by the powerful group and after a break of 15 minutes he was shown beaten and broken upon the floor of the forest and his sword smashed to pieces. In contrast to his current position, Ryumen kept his grin and even laughed loudly into the forest, causing birds to take to the sky. First Appearance His first appearance within New Nakama is in the meeting of the Shichibukai and Fleet-Admiral Sengoku. He makes his entrance alongside fellow Shichibukai, Corral, and takes a seat near to Sengoku and it is noted that the Fleet-Admiral was unerved by his unending grin an unblinking stare. During this meeting is one of the few times that he has spoken, when he mentions Mai, another Shichibukai, by uttering her name and Corral explains that he means they saw Mai docking as they walked into the meeting. Although the majority of the meeting his not shown, it is insinuated that Ryumen doesn't say anything and he simply listens to the report that Sengoku has on Talon's new crew. Kakikata Island In the same chapter where part of his past is revealed, and Talon and his crew are busy on Kakikata Island, Ryumen is shown to be travelling on a marine ship. He steps out of the insides of the ships and looks across the sea to two more marine ships and the floating island. He grows Talon's name in a rare example of when he talkes and crushes the wooden railing with a single hand and apparent ease. After his brief jump back in time he his brought back to the present by a marine lieutenant who tells him that everything his ready for him. Ryumen replies with the instruction for the marine to punch him and although hesitant, the marine lieutenant does and his his fingers broken as Ryumen blocks the fist with a palm and crushes it. As the marine falls to the ground crying in pain, Ryumen turns towards the direction of the next ship and demonstrates some of his astonishing powers. He looked up into the skies and soon joined the birds as they travelled through the air. As he left the marine ship in his wake, he splintered the wood that was beneath his feet and knocked the ship off balance, throwing the lieutenant into the water and flying through the air towards the next ship that was half a mile away. It is said within the chapter the the half mile jump would take him 10 minutes before he landed but it is nothing to what he has done before. As he is flying through the air he starts to laugh, first quietly and then more loudly. His next appearance would be just after Talon goes crazy and transforms into a strange form, excaping from the underground lab of the Zenkai and bursting to the surface. Ryumen arrives as Talon charges his crew and as Talon collides with his outstretched palm, the massive dragon is knocked unconcious with a single blow and reverted back to his normal form. Red is stunned at this and Gouki reveals that he is aware of who Ryumen is and confronts him. Ryumen, naturally, does not reply to questioning and initiates a fight by punching red in the stomach and then proceeding to fight the whole crew and Jenny seemingly without and difficulty. During the fight, Red gets his swords back and attempts to slice Ryumen only to find Ryumen stopping his blades with his bare hands. Ryumen then proceeds to easily break through the metal of the blades and reduce them to tiny shards. However, before he could deal the killing blow to the downed red he was prevented from doing so by another Shichibukai, Reaper, who informed him about going to the Straw Hats' execution. Before they leave, Jenny (the newest member of Dragon Claw) begs Reaper for her family but Ryumen lets the cat out of the bag by informing her that they are dead with a single word. Straw Hats Execution Ryumen is then seen with Reaper bording a marine ship controlled by Vice-Admiral Minka and after being Questioned by Reaper about the execution, Minka goes on to explain who will be attending. At the mention of one Shichibukai not attending, Ryumen replies with the name of Korten, and then Minka reveals that it is in fact the Straw Hats' that are to be executed. We then briefly see him as he reacts to the assassination of Sengoku and calls to Reaper before disappearing and chasing after a figure later to be revealed as Sogeking. When we next see him he has Sogeking cornered on the edge of a cliff and he ignores a pellet attack and watches James cut off Sogekings hand. Sogeking then blocks a punch Ryumen throws and attempts to use an impact dial on him. However, Ryumen uses his power and blocks the attack with a single hand and extending his palm to Sogekings face with enough force to smash his mask and launch him off the cliff. 'Powers' Hand to Hand - 'In the battles that we have so far seen Ryumen partake in, it is clearly shown that he is extremely adept in hand to hand combat. He has been show capable of stopping punches, dragons, swords and an impact dial with a single hand and has taken out strong fighters with a single punch. '''Swordsman - '''As of yet it has not been shown that he is any sort of accomplished swordsman as the only time he was shown to draw his sword was during the flashback where he got beaten by Reptile Legends. But it is assumed that he carries the blade for some reason and is at the very least confident with the blade. During the story, as of yet, Ryumen has been shown to display some unique powers that could be the cause of a devil fruit, personal training or something else entirely. As a display of his power he has been shown to jump great distances, completely knock out an out of control Talon in dragon form and most impressivily completed negated the effects of an Impact dial. As to what this power is, it has not yet been revealed. Major Battles Ryumen Vs Reptile Legends (Lost) Ryumen Vs Talon (Offscreen) Ryumen Vs Dragon Claw Ryumen Vs Sogeking 'Trivia *Some fans have speculated that his strange power is the work of the Nikyu Nikyu No Mi; the Paw Paw fruit previously owned by Bartholomew Kuma, a previous Shichibukai. *The Eternal Pose that Ryumen wears on his wrist with the watches leads to a Location that only he knows about and he has vowed to never tell a soul.